


Obsessed and Addicted

by fandomlover532



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged up characters, Gladion is oblivious to this, Hau is basically a Yandere, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light smut(?), M/M, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover532/pseuds/fandomlover532
Summary: People have obsessions or addictions. Whether it’s a drug, alcohol, or something well known outside of those two items. Hau’s obsession and addiction is a certain goth.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Hau
Kudos: 33





	Obsessed and Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been meaning to write this for a while.

_His smile._

_His eyes._

_His skin._

_His hair._

_His body._

_His voice._

He wanted it all and didn’t want to share. To hold and cherish forever but was afraid he would break as if he were glass. Yet at the same time, he wanted to be rough and make him scream for him, make him moan. But he had to push those thoughts away, especially when he was right next to him. Hearing him talk about something that Hau wasn’t even paying attention to anymore. His eyes flickered from his fist that was gripping his pants leg than back to the blonde-haired goth who was seated next to him.

“Hau, are you okay?” He heard him ask sounding concerned as he placed a gentle hand on Hau’s shoulder, “Yeah. Just, a little hot is all.” Hau managed to choke out, it was partly a lie, he was indeed feeling a bit hotter but that wasn’t why he was acting that way. No, Gladion was the reason he was acting like this, just his presence being there made Hau want to let loose on him. Those lips, he wanted to kiss them and feel how smooth and soft they looked. Or even see them wrapped around his length.

Hau shook his head to rid of the sexual thoughts invading his mind, yet when he looked back at Gladion his cheeks felt warm as Gladion was bent over doing something and he could get a good view of his ass, he was wearing tight jeans that day, it took all of his willpower to not fuck him while he was bent over, but Gladion wasn’t making it easy. He was unintentionally beckoning him. And to Hau it felt like they were in a predator and prey situation, Gladion being the unsuspecting prey and Hau being the predator ready to pounce at any given time.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he suddenly felt Gladion put a hand on his forehead, “You don’t have a fever. Are you sure you’re okay Hau?” Gladion asked worried, _‘Always so caring and sweet.’_ Hau thought before he opened his mouth, “Yeah.” Was the only word Hau responded with. Gladion didn't seem convinced because he knelt down so he was eye level with Hau concern visible on his face. ”Hau, you haven't been acting like your usual self lately. Is something- ” Gladion began but was cut off by Hau suddenly kissing him which caused him to blush deeply.

Gladion found himself melting into the kiss as Hau brought him close while gently running his fingers through his blonde strands of hair while Gladion gently gripped Hau’s shoulder as their tongues began fighting for dominance. Gladion eventually pulled away from the kiss, the need for air was a curse but when they were able to breathe again they immediately dove in for another kiss as Hau slowly lifted Gladion up wrapping his slender legs around his waist then began making his way into Gladion’s room.

Gladion grunted when Hau suddenly pinned him on something soft and plush but moaned as Hau slid his hands up his shirt making him shiver as Hau’s hands were always warm and Gladion got cold so easily, he eventually felt Hau pull away from the kiss the both of them panting and gasping for air as they stared into each other's eyes. Gladion shivered as a growl erupted from Hau’s throat but moaned when he suddenly began kissing his neck, ”You have no idea what you're doing to me Glad... Everything about you is amazing and it's taken all of my willpower until now to not bend you over and make you scream my name.” Hau muttered as Gladion shivered again at the thought, _’He’s my obsession and addiction. Something that I can't live without. And I don't plan to share him.’_ Hau thought as he slowly undressed the blonde-haired man beneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
